


Pas de Deux (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: 1960s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Complicated Relationships, Evil Overlord List Compliant Supervillainy, Homosexuality, Hope, Internal Conflict, M/M, OSHA Compliant Supervillain Bases, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Requited Love, Self-Acceptance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying shackled beneath a laser by a dancing supervillain who says he loves you gives a man a chance for some self-reflection. And, maybe, a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849608) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Length:** 1:30:14

**Music:** Miike Snow - Genghis Khan

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016051809.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016051810.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2016.
> 
> The cover includes art by: http://ladelmechonblanco.tumblr.com, http://edgebugart.tumblr.com, http://pirikko.tumblr.com & http://quic.tumblr.com.


End file.
